Hoshikuzu Yuzuko
Hoshikuzu Yuzuko (星屑ゆずこ | ほしくずゆずこ) (CHN: 星屑秋月 | Xìng Xiè Qiú Yuè) is a Japanese and Chinese vocalist for the DeepVocal engine. She is the first vocalist from Re:Voice. History Hoshikuzu Yuzuko debuted as a vocalist for the UTAU engine on April 5, 2017 although her character was conceived back in 2010. On January 1st, 2019, Mei-Saime made a post on the official Twitter of Re:Voice about name changes to the group and Yuzuko's surname, which became Hoshikuzu instead of Hoshine. Her new revised design was revealed on March 1st, 2019. Since then, she has gained updates to her voice and even private voicebanks like Chinese and a recently released beta VCV styled bank on July 10th, 2019. On July 14th, 2019, Mei-Saime made a post on Re:Voice's official Twitter announcing plans to make vocals for Yuzuko on the DeepVocal engine and plans to have Japanese and Chinese voicebanks released, with a Natural voicebank being teased on July 16th, 2019. She was first released for closed beta July 27 - 28, 2019 with half of her vocal data in order to check for quality and errors, until days later in early August when she became available for open beta. Yuzuko was released as a Technical Release version on September 29th with Mei-Saime stating that this release is not a full, "official" one as more extras and an additional pitch to be added to the Full release. She also stated that the 8th pitch, which is the falsetto pitch, was to be added at a later date due to bugs on the pitch. On October 7th 2019, a short Mo Li Hua demo was made using an in developmental version of Yuzuko's Chinese voicebank for DeepVocal, but at the time, it was only CV and recorded with one completed pitch. However, on December 20th, a teaser UTAU CVVChinese demo was released and in the description, it stated that the DeepVocal version will contain the same amount of pitches and is in development as more Chinese voicebank related content is expected to be released in 2020. A demo of her Chinese voicebank for the UTAU engine singing "风萤月" was posted on January 24th 2020 and it was confirmed that her DeepVocal Chinese voicebank was used in the background in the chorus, meaning that it was still in development. On January 26th, a full cover of Mitchie M's song "买买买" was posted featuring solely her DeepVocal Chinese VB along with a short demo of the song "玛德琳娜电塔 2.0". It was also around that time that Mei-Saime released Yuzuko's beta Chinese VB (consisting of 2 pitches) on the official QQ group for DeepVocal, for anyone to try out the build, with the desire to release more builds to improve her sound and pronunciation. Character Yuzuko is a 17-year-old high school student and a mage who specializes in magic, and also psychokinetic abilities. Due to her "older-sister" type personality and the fact of her lineage heritage, she is given the codename: "Eternal Goddess". Her theme color is #FCAA95. As she goes into her new design, Mei wanted to portray a gentle, sister-like character, but brimming with beauty and an easy approach for newcomers to familiarize and to connect with. She is Re:Voice's first craft and a vocalist in Re:Voice's 5 girl series Millenium as she is the "leader" and main character who specializes in magic and "pilots" the 0405 - HOSHI. Etymology Her Japanese name, 星屑ゆずこ (ほしくずゆずこ), is comprised of the characters: 星 (ほし) - Star 屑 (くず) - Fragment ゆずこ - Moon (According to what Mei envisioned) Her name means, according to an interpretation of her theme by Mei-Saime is "Star Fragment of the Moon" in Japanese. Her Chinese name on the other hand "星屑秋月" (Xìng Xiè Qiú Yuè) is comprised of the characters: 星 (Xìng) - Star 屑 (Xiè) - Fragment 秋 (Qiú) - Autumn 月 (Yuè) - Moon Her surname, "星屑," means the same in Chinese as it does in Japanese. An appropriate English rendering of these characters would translate to "Star Fragment of the Autumn Moon". Appearance Mei-Saime designed and did all of the illustrations of Yuzuko. As seen in the gallery, her design has drastically changed. In her old UTAU art originally, her design had brown hair and blue eyes in an array of costumes in the lolita category from a maid styled uniform (2017) to a frilly type purple dress (2018). Her current official has fair skin and long pink hair. She wears a white dress with a frilled collar with side frilled straps coming from each side. Underneath the white dress are light blue frills with mahogany tight and light blue heels. She also wears a black corset. On top of her head, she wears a yellow ribbon-like headband that holds up her bangs. Voicebank Download * Dropbox * MEGA * Weiyun Navigation Category:Feminine vocals Category:Sharpkey vocals Category:DeepVocal exclusives Category:DeepVocal vocals Category:Mandarin Chinese vocals Category:Open beta vocals